<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands (Touching Hands) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245129">Hands (Touching Hands)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo &amp; The Doctor Gifts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 gets a lil kinky...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo &amp; The Doctor Gifts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands (Touching Hands)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come sit on Santa’s lap…”</p><p>“No, you weirdo.”</p><p>Theo is glaring and yet 12 can’t help grinning. </p><p>“The new you looks scrawny love, come sit… I won’t do anything, promise.”</p><p>“Screw you.”</p><p>Theo snorts, stuffing food into themselves as quickly as they already had been. Then moves and, because even now they can’t ignore 12, sits in the man’s lap, laughing when the Doctor hisses out a breath as his hand rests on Theo’s stomach. </p><p>“You alright there old man?”</p><p>“If you’d quit wrigglin’…”</p><p>Theo smirks and covers The Doctor’s hand with their own, leaning back to kiss 12 before whispering a teasing…</p><p>“Where’d the fun be in that?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>